Wenvia
|Row 1 title = Shipped Characters |Row 1 info = Olivia White and Wen Gifford |Row 2 title = Status |Row 2 info = Dating/In Love |Row 3 title = Ship Rivals |Row 3 info = Wella |image = File:LemonadeMouth2.jpg |imagewidth = 290}} What is Wenvia? Wenvia is the romantic pairing of the two characters [[Wen Gifford|'Wen' Gifford]] and [[Olivia White|Oli'via' White]]. It was confirmed by the end of the movie that the two have feelings for each other, but they were never together until the extended edition. Wenvia Moments *Olivia says that the last time she performed, she threw up down Mikey Nichol's back. Wen replies, "Haha, oh yeah! I remember that! That was hilarious!" to which Olivia disagrees, "No, it was humiliating." This shows he knew about her before Lemonade Mouth and remembers her. *While singing "Turn Up the Music", Olivia gestures to Wen to put on a cowboy hat and he obeys. *When Olivia denies the invitation to join Lemonade Mouth, Wen follows. *When all of the kids leave detention, Olivia and Wen go in the same direction, similar to how Charlie seems to follow Mo and is known to like her. *Wen goes over to Olivia's house to which she is hesitant to invite him in. Wen explains his visit, "Stella wanted me to come over... to uh.. work on some songs with you..." *After an eyeful connection, Wen tells Olivia, "I like when you smile" but apologizes for it right after. * Wen reassuringly squeezes Olivia's shoulders after her hesitance to continue following Lemonade Mouth downstairs to the basement after being reminded of the Halloween Bash being the following day. *Before the Halloween Bash, Wen tells Olivia: "We believe in you, okay? I'' believe in you." This seems to help her confidence. *When Olivia and Wen are fighting, he asks why she joined the band she replies, "I did it for you!", meaning she gave up her fear for him and hinting she likes him. He stops at this, and looks immediately sorry for yelling at her. *'Extended Version': Olivia says she and Wen are "dating-ish", and he agrees calls her "his girl" and they hold hands. He also kisses her hand during the performance of "Livin' on a High Wire". Personality Traits *Wen and Olivia are in Lemonade Mouth Additional Names For Wenvia *Wenlivia ('Wen + O/'''livia) *Wolivia (W/'''en + '''Olivia) *Olivdell (Oliv/'ia + Wen/'dell) *Welivia (We/'n + O/'livia) Extended Scene Confirmation While in an interview, Mo is asked about her relationship with Scott, which surprises her father in the sidelines and causes him to dwell on their relationship. Olivia comes to Mo's rescue by saying that it is her in a relationship, not Mo. Everyone is confused, thinking that there is a relationship between Scott and Olivia, but she claims that she and Wen are "dating-ish". Wen reluctantly replies that Olivia is his girl, and they hold hands. He also kisses her hand during the performance of "Livin' on a High Wire". Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Major Pairings Category:Lemonade Mouth Bandmates Category:Romantic